


I Am Always Coming Home

by I_have_a_Mycroft_of_my_very_own



Series: Suilad Aran Thranduil [33]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Play with canon they said, it will be fun they said
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 04:29:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3276809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_have_a_Mycroft_of_my_very_own/pseuds/I_have_a_Mycroft_of_my_very_own
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Thank Eru, I thought you were never coming home.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Am Always Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> Gwanur means 'kinsman'. In this usage I was wanting something like 'uncle' but could not find so stuck with kinsman. So 'Gwanur Aran' would be 'Kinsman king' or alternatively (if I fucked up the order the words go in) 'King Kinsman' either works, I mean, really.  
> Goheno nin means 'forgive me'.  
> Tithen pen means 'little one' (alternative would be penneth).  
> Atar is the Quenya for 'father', Adar is the Sindarin version. Ata and Ada basically mean 'daddy'.  
> Emya is the Quenya for 'mother'.  
> Hannon le is 'thank you'.  
> Mae govannen is 'well met'.  
> Ion nin, of course, means 'my son'.  
> Celebrion literally means 'Silver Son'.  
> Celebriel literally means 'Silver Daughter'. (Yes, I am very un-creative.)
> 
> Headcanon states the kiddies are Galion's. It is not at all implied though, so you can run with your own ideas.

_It starts like any other day since the discovery of the Dwarves in the forest. It starts like every other day. Galion comes in, places a glass of water down on the bedside table, and lays out Thranduil’s clothing for the day, before opening the blinds and letting daylight stream in._

_“Come along, sleeping beauty, the sun is shining, it is a beautiful day.” Galion chirps before vanishing from the room. Thranduil spends a good five minutes trying to pretend the daylight isn’t annoying him, but ultimately he fails, as he does every morning. It is another five minutes before he manages to drag himself from bed and go about his own morning routine. Drinking the water, bathing, changing, and making himself presentable before dragging himself down to breakfast, ignoring his Personal Guard chatting amongst themselves and laughing quietly about Valar knows what._

_It had started like any other day, and when he’d woken that morning, he had expected it to end like any other day, but he was wrong._

_He is just walking down the aisle towards the high table when the Great Hall falls quiet and he hears movement behind him. He frowns, but doesn’t turn around, knowing the one behind him is not a threat, or his Guard would have sprung into action._

_“Adar.” Thranduil’s breath catches in his throat before he spins on his heel and envelopes the new-comer in a crushing hug, refusing to let go. He buries his face in the new-comers neck and lets the tears fall from his eyes._

_“Thank Eru, I thought you were never coming home.” He mumbles into fabric that smells of horse and faraway lands._

_“I’m always going to come home, Ada.” Legolas whispers, wrapping his arms tightly around his father in return. He smiles at their captive audience. “I do believe it is breakfast time. If none of you are hungry, Bilbo introduced me to some darling Hobbits who would be more than willing to take your food off your hands…” Legolas says, trailing off. He smirks as the noises in the Hall quickly return as everyone turns their attention back to their meals._

_“Get your tiny mitts off my breakfast, princeling!” one of Legolas’ old patrol members yells, the Hall erupting into giggles in response. Legolas laughs, arms still wrapped tightly around his father._

_“I’m always coming home, Ada.” Legolas repeats for his father’s ears only, sounding more certain than he ever has in his life._

* * *

**Five Hundred Years Later**

* * *

Thranduil sucks in a deep breath and closes his eyes, turning away from the forest path beyond their gates. He narrowly dodges a little silver haired girl running past, giggling.

“Goheno nin, Gwanur Aran!” the elfling calls, an almost identical silver haired little boy running after her.

“Celebriel! If you don’t tell me where you hid Emya’s diary, I’m going to tell Atar!”

“Children, should you not be sleeping?” Thranduil calls after them, smiling when both of them freeze in place.

“No?” Celebriel says, though it sounds like a question, more than a statement. Thranduil smiles at her and raises an eyebrow. She pouts and allows her eyes to fill with tears. Thranduil doesn’t fall for it for a single moment.

“Tithen pen, please recall that I single handily raised Ernil Legolas, and babysat Elrohir, Elladan, Arwen, and Estel on occasion.” He says, smiling when the girl’s eyes widen. The boy giggles but Thranduil turns to stare at him as well. “I do believe I asked a question of you as well, Celebrion.” He says, voice stern. Celebrion shifts on his feet awkwardly before looking down at the floor.

“Atar is sleeping. We were restless. And then Celebriel hid Emya’s diary and I wanted to read it.” Celebrion says, not daring to look Thranduil in the eye. Thranduil sighs and shakes his head.

“Celebriel, tell your brother where you hid the diary. Your mother would be greatly upset to see you using her gift to you against each other.” He scolds, noting the way Celebriel seems to wilt. “However, if you’re quick and quiet in returning the diary, I think your uncle is down in the kitchens raiding the pies I made for breakfast tomorrow…” he says, trailing off. The two elflings share a quick glance before smiles light up their faces.

“Hannon le, Aran!” the children chorus, jumping forward to each hug one of his legs before they rush off back towards the royal wing. Thranduil watches them go before turning back towards the forest path. He sighs and shakes his head, watching a fox dash across the path.

“I’m still waiting, ion nin. I’m still waiting.” He says before turning away, just as he does so, he catches something out of the corner of his eye and turns back, his breath catching in his throat at the sight.

“Mae govannen, Adar!”

He remembers nothing after that before waking up in his own bed with his _wife_ and his _son_ curled up on either side of him.

He doesn’t even remember hitting the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> No, I have no explanation for how Legolas and his mother and the others came back from the undying lands. You guys can figure that out. (I am very fascinated with this idea, however)


End file.
